Chad's Gone Crazy
by ForeverChanny
Summary: Or has he? Chad's acting really strange and no one knows how to change him back. Tawni convinces Sonny to try and handle it. What's made him act so different? ONE-SHOT.


SONNY'S POV:

"SONNY!" Tawni ran into our dressing room screaming.

"What?" I sat up, startled.

"Come with me, quick!" She hauled me away from the table and dragged me all the way to the cafeteria.

She finally stopped and all I saw was the Mackenzie Falls cast. "What? It's just Chad."

"Yes it's Chad, but look what he's doing!" I looked more closely and still couldn't find anything wrong. It seemed like he was having a perfectly normal conversation with Nico and Grady.

"He's just talking to Nico and Grady calmly and peacefully and- OH MY GOSH he's talking to Nico and Grady calmly and peacefully!" I gasped. Something's definitely wrong.

"Exactly!" Tawni facial expression seemed just as freaked out as mine. "You have to do something!" Tawni grabbed me and started shaking me.

"Would you stop just…TAWNI!" I shouted. She stopped and started breathing heavily.

"It's FREAKING ME OUT Sonny!" She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Okay, fine. I'll try something I guess but- Wait, why do I have to snap him out of whatever this is?" I crossed my arms.

"Because!" Tawni said.

I raised my eyebrow, waiting.

"Well, we all tried Sonny so it's your turn! I even called him ugly and dumb and not the greatest actor of our generation and all the names I could think of, which by the way was really fun," She laughed. "But he didn't even crack!"

I bit my lip, "FINE. But only because it's freaking all of us out." I stomped towards him.

When I reached him I put a big smile on my face. "Hi Chaaad." I giggled.

He turned away from Nico and Grady and smiled at me. "Why, hello Sonny. You look quite lovely today."

Wow, he's even talking weird.

"Hehe, listen. Can I ask you why you're acting like that?"

"Like what?" He asked confused.

I looked over at Nico and Grady and they both shrugged.

I smiled at Chad, "Nevermind." I patted his shoulder.

I walked back to Tawni. "Well, I tried." I said and began to walk back to my dressing room.

Tawni grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Where do you think you're going?"

I shrugged, carelessly.

"Fix him!" She whisper-yelled.

"Tawni, what am _I_ supposed to do! Magically turn him back to normal? This will probably blow over in a couple of days." I said surely.

_A couple of days later…_

"Fix him!" Tawni yelled, shaking me again. We were back at the cafeteria and Chad hasn't changed back.

"Fine! What do _you_ suggest I do?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I don't know. Something he would never expect. Maybe say something the normal Chad would hate. OH! Ask to go on a date with you!" She clapped.

"What? Why!" I complained.

"See, exactly! That would be his reaction too! No matter how good a job at acting he's been doing, which I hate to admit, he can't hide his reaction to that! Plus, if you ask him, he wouldn't want to say yes because that would mean that he's admitting that he likes you!" Tawni explained.

"Chad does _not_ like me." I laughed.

"Then what do you have to worry about? It's just to snap him out of… that!" She pointed at a happy and playful Chad.

I smiled, "I don't know… maybe this could be good for us. I mean look how much nicer and kinder and sweeter and-"

Tawni waved her hand in front of my face. Oh no, was I staring?

"Just do it." She shoved me over to him.

"Um, hey Chad!" I smiled.

"Oh hi Sonny, you look better and better every day." He complimented.

I blushed. "Well, I'll probably be one hot grandma! Am I right? Heh?" I laughed nervously as I elbowed him playfully.

He laughed along. "You're so funny."

He actually laughed at my joke.

"Okay um, Chad? …Will you go on a date with me?" I asked.

The room grew silent. Chad looked at me. He wasn't smiling, or throwing up. He was just… looking at me. Maybe this is it. He's about to crack. Get ready to be embarrassed Sonny.

"Yes." Did I just hear that come out of his lips?

"Yes?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'd love too!" He smiled.

My jaw dropped.

He put his finger on my chin and closed it.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. Let's do lunch?" He asked.

"…Uh, yeah. Okay. Lunch." I had a weak smile on my face.

"Great." He said and walked away.

I was still in shock as I approached Tawni.

"He said yes." I said.

"I know." Tawni was just as shocked as I was.

"…So…What do I do?" I asked.

"Well… go on the date." She smiled.

"What?" I stared at her.

"You're the one who asked him out." Tawni laughed.

"But you-"

"Sonny, just go. First of all, we all know you want to go on the date; second of all, maybe you could get him back to normal there." She said.

"I guess you're right and-WAIT, what'd you say?" I asked. I'm pretty sure I heard something about…

"I said you could get him back to normal there." She looked at her nails.

"No no. You said something about me _wanting_ to go on the date."

"Oh. Well yeah. It's pretty obvious, we all know you have a thing for Chad." She shrugged.

I started to laugh hysterically. "Ha! That's a good one Tawn! You're hilarious."

She stared at me. "It wasn't a joke."

"Stop! Stop you're killing me!" I continued to laugh.

She seemed frightened then walked away.

_The next day…_

"Calm down Sonny. It's just a lunch date. With Chad." Why was I so nervous?

"Hey Sonny! Ready for your date?" Tawni came in the dressing room.

"Yup! I'm perfectly ready." I smiled, laughing nervously again.

"Aww, look at you all dressed up in what _you_ think is a good outfit!" She smiled.

"Ha-ha. Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You should put some lipstick on and maybe fix your hair a little…" She trailed off and started examining my hair.

"Wha- Tawni!" I moved away. "Look, I'm fine. And besides, this isn't an actual date. And if it is, it's not with the real Chad." I explained calmly.

"I guess you're right." She said.

"Sonny?" I heard Chad say. I looked at the door.

"Open the door!" Tawni whispered.

"No! I don't-"

"Go! Open it!" We whispered and she finally pushed me to the door and opened it.

"Hi Chad." I smiled.

"Good afternoon." He smiled. "Shall we?" He held out his arm.

"…We shall." I giggled and we walked out.

…

He took me to a restaurant that wasn't too fancy and wasn't too cheap. It was perfect. I didn't eat much, I was focused more on my thoughts. I need to get Chad to tell me why he's been acting so... different.

"Did you notice that you're not on the cover of Tween Weekly?" I pointed out.

"Yes." He said.

"…Zac Efron is pretty cute isn't he?" I asked. This felt wrong.

"Sonny, if you don't mind, can you stop talking about other guys on our date?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah… I'm sorry."

"Chad, why are you acting so differently?" I simply questioned.

"I'm not. This is me." He assured.

"No, it's not. I know the real Chad. The Chad that talks about himself all the time, the Chad that knows he's the greatest actor of our generation! The Chad that doesn't take no for an answer, or… takes girls like me out on a date…" I said.

"You want to know the truth Sonny?" He asked.

I nodded.

"The truth is, you're right. This isn't me. I am the greatest actor of our generation. I am gonna have a talk with Tween Weekly, but I would take a girl like you out on a date." He held my hand. "The truth is, I was acting this way because I thought you'd like me better. You always hate how I'm conceited and act like a jerk. I thought maybe if I changed you would-"

I pulled him to me and kissed him. I kissed him with so much passion to show him how I feel about him. I pulled away.

"I like you for you Chad."

**A/N: How'd you like it? I was going to put it in my other story, Oh, the Many Possibilities, but I decided to leave it separate. Yeah, sorry for the slight corny-ness at the end but you know… whatever. Lol. Take a second to review please! Thank you!**


End file.
